Silent Embrace
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Auron, the love of my life has just left me to help save Spira with Braska. Will he ever come home to me? Memories of him are too overwhelming, I must get away from Bevelle. I must move on. But I love Auron.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except dum, dum, dum MYSELF! I wish I did own all the final fantasy characters. I'd be happy and I'd be rich. Who'd need to write if I could produce short FMVs! AHAHHAAA! ::cough:: I wanna own AURON! ::Cries::  
  
We walked together in a companionable silence. The streets of Bevelle all lit up, our fingers entwined within another. The inevitable was going to happen, so we were going to spend our time together as long as possible before we had to be separated. He tugged me gently in the direction of a bench. He sat down and I straddled his lap and faced him. A frown played on his luscious lips, and I couldn't help but return it. I cupped his face and stared into his mahogany eyes. Slowly our lips met in an intimate kiss, it was not fiery or anything of that sort. It was a sweet simple kiss to let ourselves know that we have now until dawn. My hands slid to the back of his head and tugged on the black ponytail that held his hair in place. I broke the kiss and grinned at him, waving the little band in front of him. He just grunted and placed his hands on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. I ran my fingers through his soft ebony tresses and captured his lips in mine once more. He ran his velvet tongue along my bottom lip asking permission if it could explore my mouth. I parted to allow it entry so it could meet up with my own. I groaned as he began to plant butterfly kisses all along my neck and then sucked and nipped my collarbone gently. His fingers drumming softly on the small of my back. I wanted the sun to stay down, and I pleaded to Yevon within my thoughts to let this night last exceptionally long. I leaned my head back as my hands gripped the leather armor that covered his shoulders, the tingling in my neck from the treatment it was receiving was pure ecstasy. I peeked my eyes open to stare at the starless sky. A red hue began to creep up over the horizon. No, no, no, not yet. I felt his lips leave my delicate flesh and I let my gaze fall back towards his face. He was staring at the horizon too. I placed a gentle kiss on his chin to let him know I was thinking the same thing. I smiled ruefully and let myself off of him. He stood and immediately put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer into his warm embrace.  
  
We trudged somberly back to our Bevellian home, the orange hues starting to blend in with the crimsoning sky. The soft whirring of the metallic doors to our home pulled us from our thoughts, and together we walked through the threshold. His friend was going to be here soon. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and all I could do was rest my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist willing him not to go. He returned the favor. My fingers clutched the red material that was draped loosely over his wide belt. I gazed at him longingly as a soft knock on the metal doors echoed throughout our home. He grunted towards the entrance and never took his mahogany eyes off my own russet oculars. The metal doors whirred open and the rising sun let the light spill in around the figure. He captured my lips once more in his, my hands traveling up to his face holding him in place. I let our tongues meet in a heated goodbye. Tears were stinging my closed eyelids. Reluctantly he broke the kiss with me and held me to him.  
  
"We.we need to go." The figure muttered as I had a vice like grip on my sweetheart's leather armor. I inhaled deeply his natural musk, and turned around and leaned into him. Tears evident in my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my ear, his hands leaving my waist. I closed my eyes and felt him brush passed me, his hand placed itself on my shoulder, causing me to gaze back up to him. He looked so handsome with his Masamune on his shoulder, in that leather armor. He leaned the massive sword along the wall, and reached back to his red trench coat. He unlatched the right shoulder plate from it and handed it to me. I smiled despondently and held up a finger for him to wait. I darted back to our bedroom we had shared together for the passed two years, and grabbed my prayer beads off the dresser. Racing back towards him I tugged on his jug of sake bound to his belt with a leather strap. Taking the hint he pulled it off and threw the leather strap to the ground and replaced it with my beads. Our unspoken love radiating from our eyes. "The drunkard is awaiting in the Bevellian Jail." The man behind us spoke uncomfortably. Placing the shoulder plate on the table I went back to my lover and wrapped my arms defensively around him. Finally for the last time his luscious lips swooped down and seized my own with his own longing. Tears at last fell from my oculars. Retreating he gazed at me before turning his back on my shuddering form. I watched him grab the sword from the wall and place it on his shoulder. His summoner and he began to walk out of my life forever.  
  
"Auron." My voice weakly called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "I love you."  
  
"I.I love you too." His voice wavered just as much as mine. The metallic doors whirred shut separating us permanently. 


	2. The Week After

The first week was the hardest to live through without waking up next to my angel. His shoulder plate and leather strap rested on the night table next to our bed. I know I would never see him again. I just lied there in bed, tears pooling in my eyes. Everything still smelled like him. Everything was still a memory of him. I gazed at my Katana that he had mounted on the wall just below his. Dust collected on it since the day he left. I stopped using it for training. I stopped training. The space above it was a bitter reminder to wake up to. I rolled over and clutched the pillow he used to sleep on to my chest. I became intoxicated by the musk as memories came rushing back into my mind. His broad chest gleaming with sweat as we made love in this bed, his soft moans when I kissed that sensitive spot on his neck. The way he laughed so joyously when we finished each other's sentences, the way he ate so poised at the dinner table, the way he held me those long nights beneath the starless sky. His soft kisses in the morning. I miss him so much. Letting go of the pillow, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and sat up wearily. He will come home to me. Oh Yevon please let him come home to me. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I jumped up startled when I thought I felt his warm hands rubbing my shoulders. My gaze just glared at the empty space on the bed.  
  
I trotted into the bathroom only to be reminded more of him. Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I undressed and stepped into the warming spray of water. I can still hear his groans as I had washed his aching body from the endurance training we did together. I quickly scrubbed my own frame and washed my hair, this house was becoming too much for me. I wrapped a towel around my hair and squeezed out as much water from it as possible. Wrapping the blue towel around my body I stepped out the cool air greeting my naked skin. My russet eyes gazed full of melancholy at my reflection. Through the steam my shower had created, I swear that an almost transparent image of him was wrapping its arms around my waist and placing its head on my shoulder. It too stared at our reflection. No. No. No. I can't live here any more. He's not going to come home. I walked out of the bathroom and rummaged through my dresser in search of my black sports bra and low rising underwear. Removing the towel I dressed slowly, my eyes shut tightly imagining him just coming out of the shower too. Shaking the thoughts from my head I rummaged once more pulling out my black wife beater and black cloth Capri. I clothed myself and stared at my reflection once more. Snatching the brush I combed my hair back into a ponytail, and walked to the night stand to grab the leather strap that rested there. I tied it up into my hair, and wrapped my raven locks into a tight bun. The leather straps just barely whispering on my shoulders the unspoken man's lips. I yanked my black trench coat off the hanger and slipped it on, the material swishing against my exposed mid-calf. I took the golden shoulder plate and attached it over my right shoulder. Gently my hands removed the sheathed Katana from its mount on the wall and bound it around my waist, the thin sheath resting at my left side. I grabbed the wads of gil off the dresser and shoved them into the pocket on the inside of my trench coat. Heaving a sigh I marched out into the main room. I grabbed the notepad and pen that rested on the table and began to write a note.  
  
"Auron, If you are reading this, I didn't know you were going to come home. This house has become overwhelming with memories of you. I love you, I really do. But everything was a constant reminder of you not being here with me. You not here to kiss away my tears. I don't know where I'm heading, I don't know when you'll find this or anything. I'm off to travel to exotic places in Spira. I'll go watch a blitzball game or something. But right now, I have to get my mind off of you. It pains me so much to know you aren't here with me. I love you. I will always love you. Love Always, Cynthia."  
  
I kissed the paper and placed it on the small glass table that stood in the foyer, Auron was bound to see it, if he did come home. I sighed heavily and left our Bevellian home, making sure to put in the security key code so others couldn't break in and steal our memories. I want to leave everything the way it is just for Auron. Well here I go.off to travel Spira. I'm going to leave Bevelle behind with all the memories. All I need are the clothes on my back, my sword by my side, and the gil in my pocket. Memories of Auron will always be with me.  
  
Author's Notes: Awe, what a short chappie! I'm sorry. I already have an ending planned for this story, but I need ideas on what to write in between. Oi, I love Auron! Please review and tell me what you think so far. I don't know if I should continue this or not. Feedback keeps my stomach full and my muse happy. Any flames will be used to lower my mom's heating bill. Review! 


	3. Glimmer of Red

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't have money, don't sue, and everyone is happy. 

Notes to reviewer(s): 

****

Sean ~ Yeah I love you too. Sorry everything isn't perfect for you. 

****

Other Reviewers: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Umm…Review after this chapter to let me know you still love me! And um for the person that apologized to me (Can't seem to remember sn .. ) Hey it's okay. I'm used to it. Hit the Floor really wasn't your genre maybe? Or maybe I scarred Seifer's image too much? I dunno. I tend to make some characters OOC just because I can. Fwee!

I don't know if it was from age, or if it was from my loss, maybe it was just the bitter years of loneliness that made my heart turn cold. The suffering of fiends seemingly enlightens my day. The more I ruthlessly kill, the happier I am. Maybe it's because I'm ridding Spira of the awful things that prey upon the poor innocent creatures. Going on trips just to slaughter as many fiends as I can in one day seemed to be the only thing fueling my very existence. Or maybe it was the Sake I drank at every bar I went to at night just in an angst-ridden remembrance of the man that left me to soothe my own tears. All I know is here I am, in Luca drinking shots of Sake one after another. I swear the bartender is wondering how I hold all this alcohol in my system without becoming the least bit tipsy. Practice. Ten long lonely years of practice, all started the day after he left my bitter soul. The small brawl between the Ronsos entertained my grievous shadow that sulked at the end of the bar. Maybe it was time I go watch the blitzball tournament. Cheer on the ill-fated Besaid Aurochs just because they were ill fated and needed luck. I think I'll do just that. Nodding to the bartender woman I rose and patted out the wrinkles from my black trench coat and paid the bill. 

I growled inwardly as the light shone defiantly into my russet eyes, almost trying to blind me. Flicking the annoying leather strap that tickled my shoulder, I marched hurriedly to the Luca Stadium. The least I could do was get a good seat. The smell of trouble was thick in the air. Something was bound to happen today. But I wasn't so sure just what awaited beyond the horizon. Maybe a peaceful slumber? No. Can't think of that. Maybe the red clad warrior will be there. Maybe. I wouldn't know, I don't go to the farplane. Oh! Sorry to reminisce on my bitter thoughts there, I can't help but get lost in thought about those beautiful mahogany eyes that promised the moon. The screams of adoring fans nearly deafened me as I entered the mammoth sized dome. The reverberating shrieks parsimoniously doubling in intensity from the smooth curved walls. Striking a fancy to a lone concrete slab wall just near the entrance I came into, I leaned against it. Just in case I feel the need to get the hell out of here. The shrill cries from two teenage girls pulled me from my vacant thoughts as they spoke of the well-known Besaidian Wakka. Not only known for his gravity defying hair, but as they put it his _ravishing bod_. Just hopefully the red head didn't recognize me from being a native in his hometown. Well not really a native. Don't want him to think I'm a stalker. I couldn't possibly love those muscles that are beautifully sculpting his features, that soft hair you'd love to run fingers through, those majestic mahogany eyes…DAMN IT stop thinking of Auron! 

A flash of red billowing in the wind caught yanked my attention off of poor Wakka getting his ass whooped by the Al Bhed Psyches. Auron? Maybe? No…stupid mind you're just hallucinating. The game dragged on, tied. The small flash in the sky made my curiosity grow, not just the wondering if that was my long lost lover but maybe, just maybe the gut wrenching feeling that gnawed away at my inner core. Something bad was going to happen, and happen soon. And it's not the fact that the Besaid Aurochs made it into the finals, and are now going against the Luca Goers. I growled as I swore I saw a glimmer of that lustrous red material that belonged to my sweetheart. No mind, drop it. It'd never be him. Not one in a million. Yevon hasn't blessed you that good enough to bring back the love of your life that fuels your existence. No…No…No. Stupid mind I don't live for him anymore. He left me. He left me to cry. He left me to save Spira. When he could've had the choice to settle down with me, get married like we had planned to. But no, he wanted to prove Spira wrong. With that bastard Braska that encouraged him. No…Braska isn't a bastard. He granted Spira the Calm. He did it for his little girl. Braska is a kind gentle man that was frowned upon for marrying an Al-Bhed. He proved us Yevonites wrong. Oh Auron, why couldn't you be kind to my hurting soul and save me from my forsaken life. It has no meaning without you. I think I shall ease my suffering with a gallon of our beloved Bevellian Sake then take my own life. To be with you. You must be on the farplane, for this world is too small to live in and not stumble upon your majestic body and soul. Your essence was too strong for me to detect up until I even heard the dreadful news of your friend's death. That's when I felt it fade away. Slowly but surely I felt my heart die. So why am I still on Spira? I should really end my suffering. I'll help father time just a little by bringing in the inevitable that ends all life. Death. Yes. I'll go drown my pain once more, up to my ear this time with Sake. No…something's wrong. My mind was no longer on the game that was won, but the nagging feeling grew stronger. Something was…A Zu just then decided to land its ugly self in front of me, and knock back those two annoying teenagers into the benches, with its massive wings. Rearing its hideous head back, it rose up into the air ready to battle. 

Stupid creature. You're only going to die today. Yanking my soul from out of its dark sheath, the blade glimmered in the sunlight as the screams of running spectators flooded passed me. My heart tugged in ecstasy as I raced towards the foul fiend and slashed at its wing, knocking it to the ground into a crying fit. My face reflected the pure dark joy that radiated from deep within my core as I mercilessly attacked the fiend. Watching the pyreflies float freely around the empty space that the Zu once occupied, I growled at how powerful my attacks were. The second hit and it was dead. Why can't I just be happy? I should honestly try hand to hand combat. That's it, my mind has been decided. The fiends attacking were too weak. I'll leave it to the cocky Maester to save the people. Brushing passed the perky blonde that raced by me; I recognized his innocent chubby face from in the Blitzball tournament. He was that arrogant new kid to the Besaid Aurochs that won the game for them. Guess he wants to help save the stadium. I couldn't help but look behind me to watch him join that glimmer of red. No…mind stop wandering off to LaLa land, you know very damn well Auron is dead. Come let us drink. Let us go indulge ourselves with cheap Lucan Sake.

My heavy footsteps were the only sounds heard on the pathway towards the pub. Everyone else had vanished. Who cares where they were? I shoved the doors open to the familiar bar as the bartender only had a look of amazement on her face. I just nodded as she handed me a glass beer mug full of my favorite drink. Handing her a wad of gil I noted my thanks with a weak smile and paused to watch the screen just behind her. That new Maester and his aeon were pretty strong. Humph. Show off. Ah, no more fiends. I'd like to kick his half-guado ass his presence is bothersome. I stood still watching the screen for a good ten minutes before I decided to leave. Well off to Mi'ihen Highroad. The whole death thing will have to wait, I feel like there's something that I haven't completed yet. Maybe I should go back to my old home in Bevelle. It feels like something is there, waiting for me. Bevellian Sake? I began my trudge towards the stairs that led you out of Luca and into Mi'ihen Highroad. Something was going to happen, that gnawing feeling is still there. It wasn't the fiend attack. What is it?

Author's Notes: Fwee! Finally an update! I'm off to write the next chappie! I'm on a roll! Woo-Boy hope you "fan" readers don't stalk me through AIM every time I'm online. Yeah, yeah, you know who you all are. Too lazy to review and IM me instead. What a pity. Tee-Hee! You can guess what's gonna happen don't ya? Well…then get reading! You wanna see how they react don't ya?! 


	4. Reunited

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them, you don't sue me, and everyone lives a happy poor lifestyle. This is just a story for my own amusement. Oi, read!

My long strides got me up the first two sets of stairs in no time. I just wanted to go home…finally…truly home, and just die there. Somewhere familiar. I came to a complete halt as I saw Lady Summoner and her guardians. Then that man clad in red flinging some poor blonde kid…hey that blitzball player…towards her. That voice was unmistakable. Just a little more older but it was still the same. It was my Auron. IT WAS MY AURON! Oh it so good to hear my head say that…but then I snarled at the same time…he was still alive? Why…why didn't he come…never mind that…that was my fault. I left the house. I decided to go closer to the group. My hand reached up and just barely touched his unarmored shoulder.

"Auron?" My voice was full of emotion, wonder, curiosity, anger, love, every emotion you could possibly think of. He whipped around and I couldn't help but stumble backwards at the sight of his face. The collar obstructed almost half of the view of that beautiful face I dreamt of. That scar…that hideous scar, oh Auron what happened to you? My eyes grew wider as he removed the sunglasses, his eyes. Rather eye. "Auron?" I repeated, boldly stepping closer. I let my gaze take in his entire body, there were the prayer beads I gave him long ago, and there his right shoulder plate is missing…Ah I'm wearing it you nitwit brain! The silver streaks that marred his ebony locks. Diffidently my hand reached up to touch the soft spikes. "Auron…it's really you isn't it?" I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes, why wasn't he speaking to me? Auron, my love, please talk to me.

"You've been drinking horrendous amounts of Sake haven't you." I basically flung myself at him, hugging him, bringing him closer to me. His soft whisper tickling my ear as he leaned down to speak to me quietly. I inhaled his natural musk and reveled in all of its memories. I nodded sheepishly into his chest as I just held him like he was going to disappear from my life again. He cleared his throat, and immediately I backed away and stared into his eye. Without realizing it my hand reached up to tug on the leather strap that held that collar in place. 

"Auron, who's the cute chick?" The blonde blitzer hiked his thumb at me as he and his group came closer to observe us. He didn't respond, instead he placed his Masamune against the railing, detached his collar and placed it beside the sword along with his sunglasses. 

"Your arm…Auron?" I looked at him quizzically and stroked the hand that peeked began the red trench coat.

"Auron? Yo, Auron! Who is she? She has your other shoulder plate!" The blonde insisted on knowing who I was, but maybe…Maybe Auron didn't love me any more. I drank in his form once more, just enjoying he was here with me, whether he loved me or not. His aged face told me of his unspoken hardships. 

"You haven't aged a day." He murmured freeing his arm and placed it on my cheek, the pad of his callous thumb stroking my jawbone. 

"Auron, where were you all these years? I felt a piece of me die when you and Braska defeated Sin. Before the news that was telecasted telling the world the Calm was here. Did you ever come home to…" I trailed off as his gloved hand reached into his jacket to pull out a piece of white paper. He opened it skillfully with one hand, as his other stayed on my face. Surely there was my note I wrote him long ago. "…When?"

"A few days ago. I was taking care of this runt for a friend of mine." His gloved hand pointed to the blonde next to him, then tucked the note deep inside his trench coat.

"Sir Auron, who is this woman?" I glared at the obviously black mage of the group, with her nifty skirt and, oh dear I think I'm enjoying her presence. No, that's the Sake speaking. I'm…I'm bitter. I can't oh to hell! I wanna be me again! I'm me! Auron's here! I'm me!

"I'm Cynthia." I took Auron's hand and held it in my own almost seemingly delicate hands when placed next to his. I said no more, not knowing if Auron wanted to tell them.

"Aren't you a little young? Are you Auron's daughter?" The blonde asked, he really was annoying.

"What? Me? Oh no! No! No! I hope not! I'm only twenty-eight! Auron's only thirty-five he's to um…young to be my father." I glanced up to my old lover and stared at him amused. Some group he's got here. Oh the way Auron is holding onto my hand, please tell me he still loves me.

"Oh…Don't mind him, ya? He probably thought you were sixteen or something. That boy got lot of ideas floating around that head of his, ya? I'm Wakka! Haven't I seen you before." His heavy Jamaican accent dripped from his voice.

"Yes…I swear I've seen you before." The ivory skinned woman with long raven locks stepped forward, her skirt was quite amazing. "I'm Lulu."

"…I'm from Besaid. I lived away from the village. I liked my solitude." Auron squeezed my hand as I just stared up into that majestic mahogany ocular. "It is so good to meet you my lady Summoner." I briefly let go of Auron's hand to do the Yevonite prayer gesture.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Yuna, and this is Tidus and this gentle Ronso is Kimahri." She bowed in return. I just smiled warmly and held onto Auron's ungloved hand. This had to be a dream. 

"How do you two know each other?" Lulu brought a hand to her face to gracefully tuck back a midnight tress. My russet eyes gazed up to Auron's face unsure how I should answer.

"We met thirteen years ago. Through a mutual friend, and I'm grateful for it. Cynthia…she's…She's my fiancee. Well actually…I don't know if she still is." His voice went quiet at the last sentence. He still loved me. After all these years…am I what he thought of at night? I let my gaze linger on his face before I decided to smile.

"Yes…of course Auron. I still am you big lumnut, do you think I'd still wear this shoulder plate, have the leather strip still in my hair. Oh Auron! I've missed you so much!" I flung myself into his open arms, oh Yevon don't let this be a dream. Thank you Yevon! Thank you! For bringing back the love of my life. Suicide? What…silly stupid mind, I thought no such thing. My Red Warrior has swept me off my feet and away from my nightmare.

"Auron! You never told me you were engaged!" Tidus eyed me suspiciously as Auron and I stayed together locked in a missed embrace. "For all these years you raised me, you never told me anything about your love-life!"

"Do you think I would?" I felt his voice rumble from deep within his broad chest as I just loved being in his arms again. Bravely I cupped his face and brought him down to my level, bringing my lips to his in a soft kiss. Oh Yevon he's real! Real! He didn't die! He just left…all he did was leave to raise a runt! I pulled away and laughed at his bemused face. 

"Hey! Hey! Does that mean you're not going to be an old stick in the mud?"

"Tidus…shut up." Auron just glared at him as I laughed even more.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to ruin your godly image Auron." I turned around to face the others, only to feel Auron's loving arms wrap themselves around my waist, his hands resting on my stomach. "I'm sorry Lady Yuna. You're probably anxious to go off and leave an old fart like me behind. That smells nothing of cheap Lucan Sake."

"Oh no! I was wondering, since you make Sir Auron so happy…and you're his fiancee…will you become my guardian? I know its so soon, but I trust Sir Auron. He guarded my father. And if you two are to be wed, if he can trust you, I can." My eyes grew wide as I gazed into her bi-colored eyes. Did she mean it? Would Auron be okay with it? As if on cue Auron just hugged me closer to him, and I just leaned into his chest like old times. 

"Of course my Lady! How could I refuse the High Summoner's daughter." I grinned as she warmly returned the smile. It quickly faltered as I noted that persistent gnawing feeling began to get annoying. What the hell was awaiting me that was so bad? I felt Auron's arms release their hold on me, and began to lead the group to their destination. Whatever it was, Auron was here for me now. Right? 

Author's notes: Ah-ha-ha-ha! You wonder if Auron and me erm…Cynthia…hey that is me! If we're ever gonna get married. And what is this gnawing feeling that is so viciously annoying? Keep reading and maybe I might have a little surprise for you! ^ .. ^ But I'm surely running out of some spiffy ideas, review! Tell me what you'd like to see happen! I might add it in. o .. ~ Review! Review! Fwee! Feedback is good! 


End file.
